Friday, I'm In Love
by imlaughingnow
Summary: Beck: "Hey, Jade?" Jade: "What?" Beck: "This is the first time you've ever told me you loved me." Tori: "Awww." Jade: "Stay out of this, Vega." A random conversation on TheSlap. Fluffy drabble. Bade.


**Disclaimer: Let's be real, do you own something your parent/friend/family member didn't give you? Me neither.**

**I made this pointless fic because "Friday I'm In Love" by The Cure has been stuck in my head. Obviously, they are on TheSlap.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(.x.)<strong>

**Jade West's Page:**

**Jade** says: _"Thursday I don't care about you; it's Friday, I'm in love."_

**Mood**_: Musical_

_.  
><em>

_Comments:  
><em>

**Beck:** So you only love me on Fridays?

**Cat:** Ohmygosh! Jade, I love you every day of the week!

**Jade:** It's a song idiots.

**Beck:** You never answered my question.

**Andre**: Jade, I love The Cure!

**Jade:** Thank you Andre, for being the only one here with a good sense of music.

**Trina:** You should love me every day of the week.

**Jade:** Nobody likes you.

**Trina:** That's right, they LOVE me.

**Tori:** Trina, stop embarrassing me on TheSlap.

**Rex:** I can love you all week, babe ;)

**Robbie:** REX!

**Tori:** Seriously, Robbie?

**Jade:** That's why you don't have a girlfriend.

**Beck:** Hey, Jade?

**Jade:** What?

**Beck:** This is the first time you've ever told me you loved me.

**Tori:** Awww.

**Jade:** Stay out of this, Vega.

**Beck:** But only on Fridays, though? What about Monday-Thursday and the weekend?

**Jade:** Beck, I already told you it was a song!

**Cat:** Does this mean you don't love me on Fridays anymore, Jade? :(

**Tori: **Cat…did you read what Jade said earlier?

**Cat:** No, my brother came in and he akdjfhwiu 2947uidjdfhdjkf33

**Tori**: Umm…?

**Andre:** You okay, Lil' Red?

**Jade:** What the hell?

**Rex:** That girl needs help.

**Jade:** Your owner needs help.

**Rex:** You can help me any day of the week ;)

**Robbie:** REX! We just spoke about this!

**Jade:** Listen Robbie…you control that puppet of yours otherwise I will rip him apart and force his pieces down your throat and then tape it shut.

**Tori:** Graphic.

**Robbie**: Sorry, Jade. I'll sign us both out now.

**Beck:** Jade, be nice.

**Cat:** Sorry guys, my brother sat on my laptop :(

**Andre:** Um. Okay then.

**Tori:** Jade…you never answered Beck's question.

**Jade:** Didn't I tell you to stay out of this?

**Tori:** I kind of want to know!

**Andre:** Me too.

**Beck**: Me too.

**Cat:** Me too. Hehe. Maybe from Monday-Thursday and on the weekends Jade loves me, Beck. Hehehe.

**Tori:** Ummm?

**Andre**: O_o

**Jade:** Yeah, that's not it either.

**Cat:** Oh, phooey! :'(

**Beck:** Monday you can fall apart, Tuesday, Wednesday, break my heart.

**Jade:** You just googled the lyrics, didn't you?

**Beck:** Yeah…

**Andre:** You shouldn't have to google The Cure.

**Tori:** The who?

**Andre**: No, The Cure. Not The Who. That's another band.

**Tori:** Oh…er. I'm a bit confused.

**Cat:** Oh me too! Yay, Tori! We can be confused together! :)

**Beck:** I don't care if you only love me on Fridays or if you never actually say it. I love you and I always will.

**Tori:** Aww.

**Cat:** Awww.

**Beck:** And I know you love me too.

**Jade:** That was almost cute.

**Sinjin:** I love this song too, Jade! So many things we have in common…

**Andre:** Dude, no.

**Tori:** Awkward.

**Jade:** I didn't even accept your friend request, so I don't know how you can comment on this.

**Sinjin:** Um. Bye everyone. I love you Jade.

**Cat:** I LOVE YOU TOO, JADE.

**Jade:** Cat, shut up.

**Beck:** Jade, every day is Friday with you.

**Jade**: *heart*

**Tori:** JADE'S FIRST DECLARATION OF LOVE.

**Cat:** OH YAY, JADE! LET'S CELEBRATE!

**Jade**: I am unfriending you all as we speak.

**Beck:** You can unfriend me, but you can't stop me from loving you…

**Tori:** Aww.

**Cat:** Aww.

**Andre:** Your mom made you watch The Notebook with her again, huh Beck?

**Beck:** How did you know?

**Andre**: It shows...

**Jade:** It really does...

**/\**

_**UPDATE: Jade West is no longer friends with **Tori Vega _**and**_ Cat Valentine._

_**.  
><strong>_

**Cat Valentine** says _"Oh phooey. Jade unfriended me :( You're still my best friend, Jade! :)"_

_.  
><em>

**Tori Vega** says _"Jade actually unfriended me? Rude :O"_

**(.x.)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN I came up with this pointless drabble 12 minutes ago. It's stupid. Oh well. Thanks for reading. Throw me a review if you want. This is another failed attempt at fluff...oh well. Merry Christmas guys :)  
><strong>


End file.
